Naruto: A Heartless Journey
by Winslow Fisherman
Summary: Be prepared to go on a journey that will keep you on the edge. Not with action not that there isn't any but more full of intense dialogue and means of keeping sanity around. This story will anwser the question "Can a Ninja be Broken?"
1. Day 1

The main protagonists including Lady Tsunade, the Leaf Village, and the Naruto universe are property of Masashi Kishimoto everything else is fictional.

please enjoy the story.

Day 1: Predator Meets Prey

Naruto Uzumaki raced down the hall and swung open the door. Inside was Lady Tsunade at her desk with her arms crossed and she raised her left eyebrow. Also inside were Kakashi, Kiba, Neji, and Sakura.

"You're late Naruto. I sent a message to you about ten minutes ago telling you to be here early." Said Tsunade.

"Yeah sorry about that I got caught in doing some training that I forgot about the message about being here early." Replied Naruto smiling and letting out a bit of a chuckle.

"This isn't a laughing matter Naruto. This is a serious matter. We have a mission to get on that's extremely dangerous." said Kakashi in a grave voice looking at Naruto with a critical look on his face.

Naruto gulped and walked in and closed the door behind him and got in line with the rest of the group. Kakashi looked at Tsunade and nodded and Tsunade cleared her throat and spoke.

"Your mission today is to protect a very dangerous man who escaped from a prison faraway from here in another village. They're making him his own prison just for him because of how malicious he is. The man you will be protecting is none other than Heartless." Finished Tsunade.

Everyone except Kakashi and Naruto gasped. Kakashi just closed his eyes and let out a sigh while Naruto just looked at everyone with a puzzled look on his face. Finally Naruto raised his hand and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Naruto." Said Tsunade Calmly.

"Who's Heartless?" Asked Naruto. Everyone except Kakashi and Tsunade looked at Naruto with surprised looks on their faces.

"He's ten times worse than the Akatsuki or any other criminal in the world. He's a sociopath that looks pleasant and nice to talk to but is completely bad. He got the nickname Heartless because he removes the hearts of his victims." Replied Kiba in a disgusted voice.

"That's sick but how was he captured here? Did someone recognize his face and then arrest him?" Asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto as confused this may make you he actually turned himself in this morning at the gate. No one knows why he did it but the fact is that he's apprehended now and we need you all to escort him to the docks where a ship will take him to his new personal prison that's underwater." Replied Tsunade.

"Wow an underwater prison. I never would have thought someone could think of such a good idea for a sick freak such as him." Said Sakura in a fascinated voice.

"All small time villages that have been affected by him decided to work together and build one but the man escaped before they could move him but the point is that we have him now and need you all to move him but there are some rules we need to go over with this kind of prisoner." Said Tsunade.

"What are the rules?" Asked Neji in a cool voice.

"Rule 1: Never let him out of your sight. Rule 2: Don't speak to him. Now that's all that I have to say for rules otherwise good luck and be on guard because there may be bounty hunters on the look out for him trying to collect for some reward by another village that still thinks he's on the run. Dismissed." Finished Tsunade and one by one everyone walked out and exited Tsunade's office.

"I hope everything goes well for them because this scumbag is sure one weird little psychopath but if everything does go right then everyone can sleep well at night not having to think of that bastard is on the loose trying to get more killing in. Why he does is it I don't think anyone will ever figure that out but I'm sure that this will all be over." Said Tsunade taking a sip of tea and returned to some papers that needed to be looked at and signed.

The group walked down the street and towards the gate. Everyone saw a young looking man who looked to be in his twenties with a steel collar around his neck that had a chain attached to it and steel manacles around his wrists and ankles. He wore a black t-shirt and blue pants with no shocks or shoes. He had by the looks of it a brown backpack on his back. When the gang arrived they looked at his body better. He had a decent amount of meat on his body so he looked that he would way one hundred and twenty pounds and stand five eleven. He had a small nose and black facial hair that looked to have been just shaved. His black hair was short and had blue eyes. He smiled at the group.

"How do you do there? You must be my escorts. The name's Dashi Noki or as others would call me Heartless." Said the man.

Kakashi walked up to the two black ops that were keeping an eye on him and spoke to them.

"So he's been quietly waiting for us?" Asked Kakashi.

"A little too quiet. Why would Lady Tsunade ask a bunch of youngsters to take on such a dangerous mission? They do know how sick he is right?" Said one of the Black Ops.

"These kids have been through some very tough challenges. I'm sure that tsunade is making the right choice." Replied Kakashi.

"Well the big thing that you guys need to worry about is not only the prisoner or bounty hunters but also your sanity. This guy will try to get into your heads so be careful." Said the other Black Ops.

"Don't worry we can handle it from here." Replied Kakashi in a confident voice.

"Well still be careful." Said the first Black Ops and the two Black Ops disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well let's get going don't want to be late for the prison they have for me." Said Heartless in a happy voice and he turned around and Kiba grabbed the chain for the collar and the group headed off to the Heartless's prison that was many miles away from home.

The setup for watching Heartless is setup like this: Kiba behind Heartless holding the chain for the collar, Kakashi behind Kiba, Neji in front of Heartless, Naruto on the right side of Heartless and Sakura on the left side. The group walked through the forest no one said a word and there was complete silence until Heartless opened his mouth and spoke.

"So, you guys are ninja's that must be a cool profession but let me tell you my job is lot more harder because you can get in a whole bunch of trouble." Said Heartless out loud to his escorts letting out a laugh but no one responded Heartless turned and looked at Naruto and smilied.

"So you're Naruto Uzumaki a.k.a the number one knuckle head ninja or as I would call you a freak of nature." Said Heartless in a calm but crazed voice.

Naruto ignored his comment and the group continued walking but Heartless smiled at Naruto and kept up his talk about him.

"I heard you have the legendary demon fox in you. I'm surprised that they didn't lock you up for fear of it trying to possess you but then again I wouldn't have been able to meet such a fascinating creature of the world such as you. Still I wonder what it would be like to take a blade and slit you open and study you're personality from another medical perspective." Continued Heartless.

Still Naruto did nothing until Heartless said something to make him snap.

"Of course though you're pal Sasuke or as I'd call him a dirty traitor that deserves to be hanged just like me. I'd consider him to be up to my state since I've heard about the fact that he went over to the dark side. No offense Naruto if I found him I'd dissect him and take his brain and I'd give it to you so he'd always be with you. Just think about it part of the squad once again…Get it 'part of the squad'." Finished Heartless and he let out a malicious laugh that sent shivers down everyone's backs except Naruto's and Kakashi's.

Naruto grabbed Heartless by the neck and everyone stopped and looked at what was going on.

"Shut your mouth you sick little Freak." Said Naruto to Heartless.

Hatred for this guy in Naruto's system was at an all time high. Oh how bad Naruto wanted to beat him up but he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a voice speak to him.

"Naruto let him go it's not worth it. He's just trying to get into your head and you've already just broken one of the rules that the hokage gave us. Let me be beside this monster while you get behind Kiba." Said Kakashi in a calm voice.

Heartless let out a low chuckle and smiled.

"Can you tell me Naruto how a man with half a brain is smarter than a man with a full one?" Asked Heartless.

"Whatever sick game you're playing I'm not going to bite so lay off." Said Naruto in an angry voice.

There was a crash of thunder and soon it began to rain. Naruto let go of Heartless and got behind Kiba while Kakashi looked up at the gray sky with the rain that was coming from it and looked at everyone.

"Let's take a break and setup for the night since this shower looks to be a while. No sense on getting sick for this mission since it is a vital one." Said Kakashi and the team members nodded and the group walked deeper into the forest and stopped at a good clearing and began to setup for camp for the night.

Each team member would take turns watching the sociopath.

The time was Midnight and it was Naruto's take since he was the last one to watch Heartless now who sleeped on the ground on his back. Naruto watched Heartless and Heartless opened his eyes and stretched and looked around and saw Naruto he smiled and spoke.

"Sorry for upsetting you Naruto my fullest apologize." Said Heartless with a smile on his face.

Naruto snorted and Heartless raised an eyebrow.

"What? You don't believe I'm sorry?" Asked Heartless.

Naruto just stared at him with hatred and disgust for who he was looking at.

Heartless smiled and let out a Chuckle.

"Come on my dear boy say something." Said Heartless.

"You are a sick and messed up person. You have no feelings for anyone but yourself. I'll be glad when they put you away for good." Said Naruto in a serious voice with a hint of anger mixed in it.

Heartless smiled for he noticed the hint of anger and decided to take advantage of it.

Naruto watched as Heartless crossed his legs and then did a full stretch forward and recoil and smiled.

"You know who my first victim was? It was my teacher. I liked him and all but it drove me insane that when I got in trouble as a kid he whipped me with a belt. Oh how I remember the pain from the whipping. I didn't like getting in trouble because to be honest others got me into it. I was the good boy but I hated him for punishing the wrong kid. So when I went to visit him as my first victim I decided to take a wooden stake and stab him when he wasn't looking. What a mess I made but for all the blood lost I guess it counts as the number of years I had to endure the memories of everything that happened to me. Then one by one I secretly killed the one's who got me in trouble. So many bodies so many different ways of killing an asshole." Replied Heartless chuckling at the end of his sentence.

"So then I'm right you are a person who has no feeling for others." Retorted Naruto in a voice of disgust.

"They started the war and that's how I lost feeling for others. Sometimes you have to lose feeling to gain something new and thrilling inside. Well I'm off back to bed so goodnight Naruto." Finished Heartless.

Heartless fell back down and closed his eyes while Naruto just stared at the monster in front of him.

"The man that existed inside him long ago is long gone a monster is all he is. He should have been killed instead of us transporting him to a prison he doesn't deserve. What the hell is wrong with this picture?" Said Naruto quietly to himself.

Naruto let out a groan now frustrated with what was going through his head. This man acting as if he's so cool and intelligent and that this was some sort of fun game. Naruto looked up at the dark sky and saw that the sun was beginning to rise.

"Hopefully we get rid of this guy so I can get back home to our village and forget I ever heard of this man. He deserves his just desserts. Well even though I really want to terminate this guy it's best to try and ignore his words. " Finished Naruto letting out a yawn and looked back at Heartless who laid on the ground smiling an odd smile on his face.

Morning was coming and the adventure of escorting this mad man would continue but what awaited them on the road ahead was soon to be discovered by our fellow team and the prisoner known as Heartless a killer of fifty people and the most wanted man in the lands.


	2. Day 2

Day 2: Heads Up! Heads Down!

The group finished walking through the forest and came to a bridge that stretched about twenty feet. By the looks of it the bridge seemed old and not super sturdy so the gang slowly walked across it and they found themselves facing a rocky ravine. The group walked for what felt like hours. The sun was hot and making everyone sweat.

Heartless turned around facing Kiba and started walking backwards.

"So you're Kiba Inuzuka, Hey don't you have a dog?" Asked Heartless smiling but Kiba said nothing staring into Heartless's cold evil eyes and weird smile but Heartless continued his talk.

"You know they say that dogs are man's best friend but it's a shame that dogs have to die. Soon yours will too because all dogs age quicker than humans and soon poof their gone but I can help you make sure he's always with you Kiba. Send him to my new cell and I'll make a fur coat out of him and then you guys can always be best friends." Finished Heartless letting out a evil chuckle.

Kiba snapped and dropped Heartless's chain but Naruto and Sakura grabbed him and held him back. Kiba wanted to murder this guy for such a comment.

Neji grabbed the chain of Heartless's collar and Kakashi got in between Kiba and Heartless.

Kiba struggled to get his hands on heartless but couldn't.

"Let me go you two this sick animal is going to get what's coming to him for saying that about my dog." Said Kiba in a voice of rage.

Heartless just laughed at the uneasy Kiba and watched him struggle to get him.

"I won't let you make a coat out of my dog. He's a good dog and will rest in peace when he dies so just shut your mouth." Finished Kiba.

After what seemed five minutes Kiba stopped struggling and Kakashi looked at Heartless who continued to smile.

Heartless turned around and faced forward still smiling.

Kakashi turned and looked at Kiba and let out a sigh.

"Kiba, I need you to calm down and no matter what this devil says ignore him and keep your mind on the mission. Can you do that?" Asked Kakashi and Kiba took a deep breath and exhaled and nodded.

The group continued to walk through the narrow landscape and had to stop for there seemed to have been a landslide and it now block the road.

"Get to cover and keep your heads down!" Yelled Heartless and he broke free from Kiba's control and got behind a big boulder.

Everyone moved to Heartless and Kiba got control of the chain to the collar.

"What was that for?" Asked Kiba in an irate voice and there was a small whizzing sound and everyone turned to see an arrow zip by them with purple goop on it and hit the ground where they were originally stood.

"Bounty Hunters." Said Heartless letting out a chuckle and then sighed.

Kakashi carefully looked up and saw in a good far of distance a man lying down with a crossbow and saw on the other side of the rocks six men with swords all dressed in dust colored ninja outfitting. Kakashi got back down and looked at Heartless who smiled at him.

"Listen up there Heartless this is the Desert Cobras so come on out so we can kill you and collect the reward and tell your body guards to leave now unless they want to get a piece of death." Said the leader of the group of the Desert Cobras.

Heartless let out a hushed snigger to the words of the Desert Cobras.

"What's so funny?" Asked Naruto in an irritated voice.

"I just find it amusing they call you guys bodyguards. I don't need bodyguards I could take these guys out very easily because you see I can sense in the leaders vocal cords a hint of nervousness that he's out here waiting for me." Replied Heartless.

Before anyone could stop him Heartless climbed the rocks and the rest of the grouped peeked up and Kiba without having a care in the world let go of the chain.

Kakashi turned and looked at Kiba who smiled.

"Kiba, what are you doing? Get him back here now." Said Kakashi but Kiba was off in his own world hoping that this guy would get killed.

Kakashi reached for the chain but it was too far so he climbed the rocks and grabbed the chain.

Heartless turned and looked at Kakashi and smiled.

"You'll get hurt by that man with the crossbow. Even though I've done wrong let me help. I suggest that you let me be a distraction so you all can get the crossbow guy and we can move on. Just trust me. I promise I won't runaway." Said Heartless and Kakashi let go of the chain and dropped back behind the boulder and began discussing a plan to take out the bowman.

Heartless walked slowly to the ground snakes but soon picked up the pace and ran faster and faster.

"Oh crap he's heading right for us. Go get him boys and take him out." Said the leader of the Desert Snakes and the members moved fast.

Everyone looked to see the first swing of a Desert Snake's sword slice the chains that held Heartless and everyone froze.

Heartless was now loose and free to move. Heartless let out a wicked laugh and the member that had cut him free dropped his sword and began to run away from the monster as quick as he could. Heartless picked up the sword and examined it and smiled.

"Hey buddy, you forgot this!" Yelled Heartless and he threw the sword and the other members ducked but the sword got to the runaway member and stabbed him in the back going straight through him. The man dropped to his knees and fell face forward on the ground.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Asked the leader of the Desert Cobras to his remaining troops. The troops moved quick and circled Heartless and attacked. One troop swung his sword but Heartless dodged and grabbed the member's wrist and had him stab himself in the chest. Another member came up behind Heartless but Heartless turned and used the dead member as a shield. Heartless pushed the dead body on the attacking member and the man caught the body then Heartless quickly got behind the man and snapped his neck killing him. Heartless turned and looked at the leader who shook in fear.

"Shoot him." Said the leader but there was no response and the leader looked up to see that his bowman knocked out and Heartless's escorts standing over his body and just gave a mean stare at the leader. The leader drew his sword but Kakashi acted quick and knocked out the leader. Heartless smiled at everyone and calmly walked over to his escorts and stopped in front of Kakashi who just gave him a hard look.

"Well, let's get going." Said Heartless and the group continued their walk.

After walking for so long night soon came and the group stopped in a another forest clearing after getting through the ravine and setup for camp. Kiba stood guard-watching Heartless sitting and just looking at him and smiling a nice smile.

"Are you still mad at me?" Asked Heartless.

"What the hell do you think?" Retorted Kiba in an angry tone.

"Well even though I don't care I am sorry for hurting your feelings. I was just playing around that's all. Can't a guy have any fun with you all?" Finished Heartless.

Kiba ran up to Heartless and shoved him by his neck up against the tree snarling and bearing his teeth at him like he was a wild animal but Heartless just smiled not really showing any fear at all.

"You listen and listen good you devil. You are going to shut up for the rest of the trip and never bother us again. If I hear you bring up one more thing about my best friend or my comrades I'll slit your throat personally and make sure you never say anything ever again." Concluded Kiba.

Heartless sniggered.

"What's so funny?" Asked Kiba in his mad voice.

"Nothing, it's just you remind me of Denrich." Replied Heartless in a calm voice.

"Who the crap is Denrich?" Asked Kiba.

"He was an bounty hunter who almost caught me but his hot head got him dead. Let's just say what happened to him he really got to know what it's like to be a hot head." Replied Heartless smiling and chuckling at the same time.

"How could you do that to someone?" Asked Kiba.

"You know what they say Kiba, burn baby, burn for all eternity." Finished Heartless who was now laughing uncontrollably and Kiba backed away letting go of Heartless.

Kiba watched as Heartless laughed himself to sleep. Kiba stared at the sleeping Heartless who looked like a little angel.

"This guy is seriously messed up. We should just kill him now but that's not the mission. I'm right now sick of this guy and sick to my stomach." Said Kiba quietly to himself and he turned around looking at bushes and threw up in them.

Kiba then turned around and looked over at a sleeping Naruto and he walked over and stopped.

"Get up Naruto. Your turn to watch him." Said Kiba.


	3. Day 3

Day 3: Could It Get Any Worse?

"Wake up Naruto!" Yelled a voice loudly and Naruto opened his eyes quick and looked to see that Heartless was gone.

"Oh snap." Said Naruto quietly and he looked over to see that the rest of his comrades were sleeping.

"Naruto listen to me. I have some grave news." Said the voice again but being awake Naruto recognized the voice as the demon fox's voice.

"This can't be happeneing. I thought I could only hear him from within." Said Naruto in a terrified voice.

"Are you listening Naruto? Then listen well. Saskue is attacking the Leaf Village. You have a choice. Either find Heartless or stop Saskue." Said the demon fox's voice.

Naruto stopped and realized that what was happening made no sense.

The voice was coming deep within the forest.

Naruto ran through the forest to where the voice had come from.

Naruto spurt a red chakra tail and had red chakra surrounding him in the form of a fox. He was mad because he had the idea that Heartless had something to do with this.

Naruto stopped and found himself at a riverbank and sitting on the ground eating a cooked fish was Heartless.

Heartless looked up at the pissed off Naruto and opened his mouth.

"What's the matter Naruto? You look pissed." Said Heartless in Sasuke's voice and laughed in Sasuke's voice. Just then another tail grew and Naruto lunged at Heartless who moved out of the way with ease. The two stopped and looked to see that the rest of the team had arrived at the bank.

"Oh shit." Said Kiba.

"This cannot be good if this is Heartless's doing." Said Neji.

"Sakura get a hold of Heartless and keep him in a secure area away from Naruto. The rest of you we have to calm Naruto down and get him under control. Now move out." Finished Kakashi.

Sakura moved quickly and grabbed Heartless and pulled him and ran back to the camp.

Neji moved quickly behind Naruto on his left side while Kiba moved onto the right side of Naruto.

Naruto turned his head with a berserk look on his face.

Kakashi pulled out a paper seal that suppresses the fox's chakra and moved in front of Naruto and placed it on his forehead.

The fox chakra disappeared and Naruto returned to his normal self.

Naruto and the others returned to camp and looked to see Heartless lying on the ground with Sakura standing over him.

Heartless turned onto his back and smiled.

"Come on Sakura can't you take a joke. Have a sense of humor." Said Heartless in Sasuke's voice.

Sakura was fed up with Heartless and raised her fist about to deliver the finishing blow when Naruto moved and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Sakura I don't know what's going on but whatever you're thinking about doing to him isn't worth it. Our mission is only to escort him to prison. He'll get what he deserves once he's there." Said Naruto calmly.

Sakura dropped her fist and gave Heartless an angry look and walked away.

The rest of the squad walked up to Heartless and Heartless looked up at Kiba with a sad puppy dog look on his face and began to whine like a dog.

Kiba's temper exploded.

"I'm going to kill this bastard." Said Kiba and he lunged at Heartless.

Neji and Kakshi grabbed Kiba quickly and restrained him.

Naruto stepped in between Heartless who continued to whine and the raging Kiba.

Naruto looked down at Heartless.

"Cut that out you idiot." Said Naruto.

Heartless stopped whining and his sad puppy dog look and laughed.

"Okay I guess my funs over with for now." Replied Heartless.

Kiba snarled bearing his teeth.

"Oh your fun ends now." Said Kiba.

Naruto looked up at Kiba.

"Is this the way a leaf village shinobi should be acting or do you want to be like Heartless?" Asked Naruto.

"What the hell do you mean be like Heartless? Don't put me in the same class as this psycho." Replied Kiba.

"Ah but Kiba your acting without a conscious and lusting to kill him, which is Heartless's thinking. Do you really want to go down that road?" Finished Naruto.

Kiba froze and began to think about Naruto's words.

He breathed in and calmed down and gathered his senses and looked at Naruto.

"You're right a ninja should act more discipline and keep our emotions in check." Said Kiba.

Kakashi and Neji let go of Kiba who then walked off over to camp with Naruto and Neji.

Heartless got up off the ground and grabbed the his chain to his collar and walked him over to a tree and tied the chain around the tree.

Kakshi then looked at his comrades.

"Alright, we're going to stay here another night so we can cool off." Said Kakashi and everyone nodded in agreement.

It soon fell into nighttime and Sakura was up watching Heartless who pulled a book out of his backpack.

"You know what this is? It's sort of a journal to keep my memories of my 'happy times' before I was caught. Isn't it great to have memories Sakura especially if it's of the ones you 'love'?" Finished Heartless smiling.

Sakura said nothing and looked away in disgust.

"Just like my old girlfriend from the fourth village. I loved her so much that I sealed her in cement to preserve her image in my mind. Too bad I had to turn her into a 'still life'." Finished Heartless laughing insanely until he fell asleep.

Sakura looked back at Heartless who had his eyes closed and smiled like he was having a good dream.

"Soon you'll be where you belong. In a prison cell alone forever with no one to care for you or help you at all when you get sick. You have no idea of how happy the lands and villages will be once you're gone Heartless." Said Sakura in a quiet voice.

Sakura looked up at the sky and got up and walked over to Kiba and saw him twisting and turning in his sleep.

"Kiba, wake up." Said Sakura in a hush voice but Kiba continued to twist and turn sweat coming down his face.

"He must be having a wild nightmare to look this bad." Said Sakura quietly and she nudged him slightly and Kiba shot up with his eyes still closed.

"Stay away from my dog you monster!" yelled Kiba.

"Kiba wake up it's your turn." Said Sakura in a normal tone.

Kiba opened his eyes and Sakura saw fear in his eyes and he gulped.

"Ok, I'm going." Said Kiba nervously and he got up and moved to watch Heartless.


	4. Day 4

Day 4: And Then Came Along…Four

The group packed up and moved out.

They soon came to a town where people stopped and starred with terrified looks on their faces.

"Oh my, is that who I think it is?" Asked one of the locals.

"It sure is. It's Heartless." Replied another local to the other local.

Heartless looked around at the people and smiled at them.

The group walked and was almost through town with no worries until Heartless opened his mouth.

"Hey Neji, is it true that you have a family but you are not part of the main branch?" Asked Heartless.

Neji stopped and froze and turned around and looked at Heartless.

"What's your point?" Asked Neji a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Well it's also said that you bear a mark on your forehead meaning you're a servant to the main branch and it was done by your Uncle. So then I just wonder do you really have a family like all the people in this town or are you just trying to make yourself believe that you do have one when it is clearly shown that you don't especially since you have no dad?" Finished Heartless.

Neji grabbed Heartless by the neck and began to strangle him.

Naruto walked up to Neji and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away from Heartless.

"Why are you stopping me?" Asked Neji inhaling and exhaling fast with fury.

"First of all you were out of a line and second you're causing a scene." Replied Naruto.

Neji looked to see the locals looking at the group.

Heartless breathed in and out and then stopped and laughed.

"Wow I never thought that a twig could pack such a punch." Said Heartless putting a quick grin of amusement on his face of what had just happened.

"What did you say?" Asked Neji in a loud voice.

"It's like this. There's a big tree out in your yard and there are braches on it. The branches representing different clans but what's on branches are twigs and their only purpose is to make that branch look good so the branch looks good on the tree. All the twigs do is 'serve' the main branch because they're likened to it and basically do nothing but hold flowers or leaves on them to show how beautiful the branch is on the tree while the twigs are nothing. All you are Neji is a twig helping out a main branch on a large tree." Finished Heartless.

Heartless laughed hard and Neji lost it.

Neji broke free of Naruto's grip and activated his baykugan looking at Heartless's weak points and moved fast trying to strike at them but Heartless moved out of the way with ease.

"Stay still you little pest." Said Neji to Heartless.

"Sorry but you didn't say the magic word." Said Heartless who was having fun ticking off Neji.

After what seemed like minutes Neji stopped exhausted.

"How can you move so fast?" Asked Neji inhaling and exhaling fast.

"I know all there is to know about you're attacks and let me tell you I was quickly was able to calculate what to do." Replied Heartless smiling at Neji with an odd smile on his face.

"Neji, you have to calm down and not let this guy destroy you on the inside. Naruto, Sakura and even me, we snapped but we were able to calm down with the help of each other. Now can you calm down and focus?" Finished Kiba.

Neji looked at Kiba and then at Heartless and smiled and nodded.

The group got back into formation and walked out of the town into another forest.

Neji was standing in the night air looking at Heartless who was standing on the ground under a tree snapping two twigs off a branch.

Heartless then sat down and looked at Neji and smiled.

"So, it must be tough being beaten to the heir of the main branch by your cousin Hinata Hyuga and having no father to care for you and being a servant. I wonder what changed you to become so strict and discipline?" Finished Heartless.

"You really have no clue about what's going to happen to you do you Heartless?" Asked Neji.

"Oh I know and I'll be paying well during my time in my new cell underwater." Replied Heartless shrugging his shoulders.

"You could have been saved possibly if your family loved you more." Said Neji putting a smile on his face.

Heartless laughed.

"I hated my family. They were so strict and well what did I do I 'broke them' you could say." Said Heartless snapping the twigs in two and dropped them to the ground.

Neji closed his eyes and just smiled thinking of Heartless being alone forever in his cell.

When he opened his eyes he saw Heartless taking his chain and tying it to the tree he was sitting under and laid down on the ground and closed his eyes and let out a sigh and smiled.

"Goodnight my servant Hyuga." Said Heartless.

"I'm no servant of a devil. I hope that you have a painful afterlife with no rest." Said Neji quietly to himself.

Neji then walked away from Heartless and walked up to Sakura who was sleeping on her side.

"Hey Sakura, wake up it's your turn to watch the beast." Said Neji quietly to Sakura but all he heard was crying from her and then she began to speak in her sleep.

"Sasuke please don't do it. Don't go with that demon. Please come back to us. He's evil and twisted. What do you mean you don't care? What's wrong with you Sasuke?" Asked Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Cried out Sakura and Neji whistled and Sakura woke up and looked up at Neji with teary eyes.

"Listen it's your turn to watch him so goodnight." Said Neji and he walked over to his spot and sat down.

"I don't want to watch him. He's nothing but a crazed lunatic." Said Sakura who was crying hard.

Naruto opened his eyes and rubbed them.

"What's going on?" Asked Naruto and he looked over at the weeping Sakura and walked over to her and looked down at her.

"Listen if you're having problems sleeping because of Heartless then I'll take your shift but I'll tell you that I think we've all had our own problems sleeping ever since we met Heartless so you're not alone." Said Naruto.

Sakura stopped crying and looked up at Naruto.

"I'm ok, it was just a nightmare. I can take my shift while you go back to bed." Replied Sakura.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Asked Naruto.

"I'll be fine Naruto. Besides you're shift isn't up until after Kiba so go back to bed." Finished Sakura.

Naruto sighed and went back to his spot and went back to sleep.

Sakura then moved over to the watching spot and looked at Heartless who just let out a sigh and smiled again.


	5. Day 5

Day 5: The End of A Great Nightmare

The group walked through the forest they were in and said nothing.

Heartless looked up at the sky and stared at the clouds and smiled and then turned to Kakashi.

"Do you ever wonder if your teammate Orbito is watching over you?" Asked Heartless.

Kakashi said nothing and continued to look ahead.

"You know without that sharingan eye you wouldn't be as successful of a ninja as you are of today." Continued Heartless.

Still Kakashi said nothing.

"But what about your deceased father do you think he's proud of you or disappointed?" Asked Heartless.

Kakashi said nothing and pulled out his Make Out Paradise book and began to read.

Heartless was now starting to get irritated.

Heartless looked at Sakura and spoke in Sasuke's voice.

"Come on Sakura help me out here." Said Heartless but Sakura said nothing.

Heartless's irritation level rose another few feet.

Heartless looked at Kiba and smiled and put on his puppy dogface and began to whine but Kiba just like Sakura and Kakashi did nothing but ignore him.

Heartless then looked straight ahead at the back of Neji and smiled thinking he'd get to him.

"Hey servant could you do me a favor to help me out and get these guy's to talk to me?" Asked Heartless but Neji did not reply and continued to look ahead.

Heartless was going insane now that he wasn't getting to anybody at all.

A light went off inside Heartless's dark twisted mind and he looked at Naruto.

Heartless cleared his throat and spoke in Iruka's voice.

"Come on Naruto, it's me your pal Iruka. Talk to me Naruto." Said Heartless but Naruto just stared into Heartless's cold dark eyes without saying a word.

"When you become Hokage is this how your going to treat your friends? Give them the cold shoulder and never speak to them again. Is that the way of a shinobi?" Finished Heartless putting a smile on his face thinking he finally won but Naruto said nothing.

Heartless realized that nothing was going to happen and flipped.

"Why isn't anyone talking to me?" Screamed Heartless and the group continued to walk down through the forest.

The group stopped in the forest to take a break.

Naruto and Sakura went to get water and catch fish while Neji and Kiba went to go scout the area for enemies leaving Kakashi and an immature Heartless.

Heartless acted like a child kicking and screaming trying to get Kakashi's attention.

When Heartless ran out of steam he sat on the ground with fury in his system and stared at Kakashi.

"So, how does it feel to be ignored?" Asked Kakashi.

"This isn't funny anymore." Replied Heartless his voice full of anger.

"Neither was your killings, what you said about us or what you said about your killings." Said Kakashi who continued to look at his book.

"Why the crap is that you guys can be so cool and not be agitated anymore?" Asked Heartless.

Kakashi sighed and looked straight into Heartless's eyes with both his eyes.

"You have no power over us at all. You just knew how to get under our skins and nothing more. You may be dangerous but you're no more than a scared little child inside who thinks that he's tough because he committed a bad crime but in reality could hardly do anything at all to people who are stronger than you. Your only true strength comes from knowledge and nothing more. You may be a bit strong physically but only mentally you can take out your opponent and that is no sign of a true fighter especially if he only takes on the weak as targets for his game." Finished Kakashi.

"What's your point?" Asked Heartless with fire in his eyes.

Kakashi chuckled and smiled.

"Let me explain it then. You killed people who were weaker than you by manipulating their minds just like any killer and killed them. Then after doing that for so long you did things to try and become more of to you a 'cool' guy and then got yourself a title and word spread out. The bounty hunters were only petrified of you because of what you did and your title but that doesn't mean nothing about how good you are. If you didn't have any of that those guys would have torn you to bits. You aren't a fair fighter just a dumb person who can only use information and disgusting tricks to win. In a nutshell you couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag." Finished Kakashi.

Heartless snapped and ran at Kakashi but was easily subdued by him in a matter of seconds.

When the rest of the group got back to camp they looked to see that Kakashi had tied Heartless to the tree and Kakashi smiled at the group.

"Well let's eat guys." Said Kakashi and Heartless screamed very loud at the top of his lungs but was just ignored.

The group after eating finally reached the port that had a ship for Heartless.

Four guards looked at Heartless and Heartless saw no fear in them.

"Glad you could make it." Said the captain of the guards.

"Sorry it took so long." Said Kakashi in an apologetic voice.

"Oh that's okay but did things go smooth?" Asked the captain.

"Well we had a few problems but everything's under control now. Good luck." Finished Kakashi holding out a hand and the captain shook it.

The guards grabbed Heartless and put him in the boat and began to sail away.

Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, Naruto and Sakura turned and began to head back to the village.

"I'll see you guys later." Yelled Heartless to the group waving good-bye but the group did not respond.

The boat sailed to an island many miles from the dock and the guards lead Heartless down into an underground area and stopped in front of a steel door. The lead guard opened the door and Heartless walked through the door and it closed behind.

Heartless looked to see that he was in a hallway and saw that outside was the sea and fish swimming passed him.

Heartless walked down the hallway and found an open cell and stepped in and closed the door.

He sat down and sighed.

"Well better get to work." Said Heartless and he pulled out a scroll, paint brush and bottle of ink.

He smiled and began to paint.

When he was done the painting was of his former escorts surrounding him with him in the middle smiling.

Heartless laughed a sinister laugh and looked at the water with the fish in it.

"Someday we will all meet again and on that day we'll have one 'hell' of a good time." Said Heartless and he got on his bed in his cell and closed his eyes, sighed, and smiled.

**The End**

*I would like to thank one of my best friends for teaming up with me on this story.


End file.
